


Flatlined Scorpio

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mrs Hudson, Fluff, Gen, It's For a Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson walks in on Sherlock watching a video. It's for a case, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatlined Scorpio

“Sherlock! What are you watching?”

Sherlock took the offered cup of tea, but didn’t shift his eyes from the screen of his laptop. Said screen was currently displaying a scantily clad female in the middle of an athletic pole dancing routine.

“Thought you would have recognized this. Your old profession and all.”

Mrs Hudson tutted at him as she attempted to straighten the mess of old newspapers scattered around Sherlock’s chair.

“If you’re going to watch things like that you should go to your room.”

Sherlock paused the video and gave his landlady a confused frown.

“Why would I do that?”

She rolled her eyes, although whether that was at his question or the sliding pile of papers was debatable.

“Private time is usually done, well, in private.”

It took Sherlock a moment to wade through her euphemism. He pulled a face when he understood what she was getting at.

“This is a case,” he waved his hand at the video; “This is rehearsal footage from the appalling named Purple Panther Club.”

Mrs Hudson wandered to stand behind his chair as he got into full flow explaining the case. 

“That is Clara Jones, professional name ‘Cherry Pie’. She was found dead this morning in the dressing room of the club.”

Sherlock’s long finger jabbed at the laptop and the video resumed playing. After a few seconds of footage the camera shifted and focused on a second woman.

“This is Lestrade’s only suspect, Jane Simmons, stage name ‘Giggles’. There is a history of bad feeling between the two women. Rows over top billing and various boyfriends,” Sherlock gave a put up on sigh, “Not the most stimulating case, but London’s criminals are being boring.”

Mrs Hudson had leant forward and was watching the footage of Jane Simmons attempting the move that Clara Jones had just flawlessly executed. The suspected murderer slid from the pole and landed in an ungainly heap on the stage. Sherlock had the sound muted and Mrs Hudson had no lip reading skills, but she could tell from the victim’s body language that whatever comment she’d made it was cutting and snide.

“How was Cherry Pie killed?”

Sherlock gave her a grin. That was at least interesting.

“Six inch stiletto heel stamped through her throat. The suspect’s favourite pair.”

Mrs Hudson didn’t tell Sherlock off for being ghoulish; she still had her eyes fixed on the video. Sherlock almost held his breath; he could see the cogs working away in her mind.

“Which shoe?”

“Right. Why?”

“Giggles didn’t do it. She can’t hold a Flatlined Scorpio.”

Sherlock’s face creased into confusion. Mrs Hudson gave him a tiny smile.

“Flatlined Scorpio, that the name of the move she was trying to do. She must have a weak right knee. You need a lot of strength in your knees to hold that pose, dear.”

“Really?”

Oh yes, she’s just asking for a nasty injury if she keeps trying that without building up her strength first. The stories I could tell you about girls tearing muscles. One time…”

She was halted in her rambling story, by Sherlock jumping to his feet and planting a quick kiss on her check. With that he grabbed his coat and rushed from the flat. Mrs Hudson sighed to herself and picked up his half empty teacup.

She almost jumped out of her skin as the door banged open. Sherlock’s head appeared around the door frame.

“Thanks Hudders.”

With a wink and a grin he was off again.


End file.
